


Five times Robb said I love you that totally should count as first and the one Theon did

by TotemundTabu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: For the prompt: THROBB - when they first stay I love you to each other





	Five times Robb said I love you that totally should count as first and the one Theon did

**From him to eternity**

_or Five times Robb said I love you that totally should count as first and the one Theon did_

 

1.

The first time Robb says it lightly, as if it’s sparkling water tickling his stomach.

He says it laughing and rolling on the bed.

“I love you, oh my god.”

And he knows what he means.

Theon doesn’t. Theon thinks he’s joking, that they are friends, he snorts and laughs, “I know, bro, I’m the best.”

Robb smiles and nods and tries to act like it doesn’t hurt.

He’s happy because, at least, he has said it. And his chest hurts a bit less from the weight of the stones of silence he had collected over time.

Theon is still giving his best imitation of Jon in the room and Robb would feel, oh, so guilty, by laughing about this, in normal conditions. But it’s Theon. And Theon is funny.

All that Theon does is incredibly, ridiculously funny to him.

Or attractive.

More often than not, both.

He knows Theon is straight and will never love him back, he’s sort of given up on that.

But just being able to tell it… it’s a form of liberation.

 

2.

The first serious time, it burns through him. It sets his lungs on fire and he’s angry.

He has wrathful tears in his eyes and he’s shouting.

“I love you, you fucking jerk!”

Theon blinks.

He is not sure if he gets it, his breath stops and his heart seems to hiccup on the verge of his ribcage. He stares in confusion and can’t explain it.

Robb bites his lips and shakes his head, moving away. “Nevermind.”

He moves away.

He can’t believe that Theon would just decide to move like that, to leave his life behind to go with the father who dropped him in foster care, rather than stop drinking for him. He’d move away and also jump into stupid damn military school because “that was his place”. And now he was not going to see him again.

Robb bites his lips to blood and pulp. He feels no pain.

Anger, betrayal, heartbreak – it is too blinding.

Theon grabs his hand, twisting his arm, forcing him to turn towards him.

“...what did you just say?”

 

3.

The first time since they are together, Robb wants that to be  _special_ .

He felt like he lied to Theon for years – a full on decade even – about his feelings, and when he was honest it was in such a dramatic setting that it probably fuelled both joy with sadness.

Robb wants to give Theon an  _I love you_ that is only joy and truth.

The fairy tale type of deal.

And that’s why he decided to ask Sansa and, after a good night, between 3 and 4 am, when the most ridiculous bullshit seems the idea of the century, and maybe some lemon beers they stole from their father in secrecy, they realize Robb “should totally” go on the roof of the house, half an hour before Theon arrives to go on their date, and place a giant banner on there. With roses too. A bunch of roses. Enough roses to probably create an ecological problem.

And the thing is Robb, the day after, with a good three hours and half of sleep on his brain, actually follows that derailed plan.

And it works.

Until he doesn’t.

And he slips.

And Theon, arriving at the house, nervous wreck, as if he too had something important planned for that day, found his boyfriend on the ground, whining, wailing, holding his left leg between his hands.

At the hospital, the doctor says it’s broken and he’ll walk in a month, but they can give him some morphine.

It’s not really a fairytale at all.

Theon has his arms crossed and stares at him, silently furious. Theon was never the responsible type, but when it came to Robb’s anger and shenanigans, one could really see the two years he had more than him in action.

He waited until the morphine finally took away Robb’s pain and then he hisses, trying his best to stay calm, but with worry shooting blood in his eyes.

“What… the fuck?”

Robb shows a full-teethed smile and laughs. “Poor planning.”

“You don’t say. - Theon sighs, sitting on the chair, almost slamming himself on it, crossing his arms tighter and putting his legs on the other – Your mom will be furious. And she’ll be right about it.”

Robb pouts, childish.

“Mean.”

“Mean my arse. - Theon frowns, his voice hoarse – Why would you do something like it?”

Robb giggled. A ridiculous amount of happiness bubbling up in his head.

He has a wide, silly smile.

“I love you, no?”, he laughs.

It is not a fairytale at all, but Theon kisses him all the same.

 

4.

After that, Robb decided that no, next time he was going to say it, it had to be amazing and perfect and romantic.

Theon had all this view of the world before meeting him, where he had to behave a certain way and toxic masculinity was the biggest value and his father… his father had been horrible to him. Theon had basically cut ties with a huge portion of his family to date him.

He deserved to feel like it was the best choice he ever made.

… and perhaps Robb was also a bit scared at the idea of Theon changing his mind if every single detail hadn’t been top notch romantic.

But somehow, he loses track of his speech, loses track of his hands too and before he realizes it, Theon is on his knees, sucking him off with dedication and devotion.

He throws his head back, resting it on his shoulders, but looking down at Theon, observing him, and wild heat rides his nerves.

Theon’s lips are so soft around him, his mouth scorching and smouldering, his tongue quick and soft. The way he kisses the shaft like a knight a lady’s hand or rubs his lips and teases the begging head drives Robb mad.

He opens his mouth again and takes the heavy cock with venereous veneration.

He whorishly worships the taste, he welcomes the holy host of pleasure and sucks it like paradise. And Robb tries to force his hips not to buck or slam, not to push far, but he feels his cock hitting the back of Theon’s throat and it’s divine.

He bites his lips, grunts.

“Fuck… - he chokes, hoarse-voiced – I love you...”

Theon chuckles against the cock, almost gagging, then adoring it again, sucking the thick flesh, craving to drink Robb’s bliss, to feel it descend in him.

Soul-melting pleasure glazes inside him and Robb shoots, coming in the incredible softness of that delightful, sinful mouth.

 

 

 

1.

The first time Theon says it, it’s raining outside.

They are finally alone in the house: Robb’s parents left them to babysit the tornadoes and finally all of them are sleeping or, in Sansa’s case, probably still texting the boy of the month. 

It’s pouring and that puts Theon in a great mood. Robb can’t get why he likes the rain, but he likes seeing him enjoy the warmth of the chimney, all wrapped up in a thick blanket, as he zaps through tv programs, browsing the options, half-lazy, half-relaxed.

He sits next to him and steals some of the blanket, but he offers pop corn as a peace treaty.

A snack just for them is rare enough to be valuable, especially when Rickon is in the house.

“Uh.”

Theon lets out that sound with surprise, almost vulnerability, and Robb turns and glances at the TV.

It’s a black and white movie. Weird audio. German? French? Robb is horrible with both.

It does look like Germany, though, and not so… not so old to justify black and white.

Theon changes the channel quickly, laughing nervously, “That was cheesy, sorry.”

Robb frowns, “You know this movie?”

“… Der Himmel über Berlin… Wings of Desire, if you prefer.”

Robb raises his eyebrows, “If you like it, we can put it on.”

“It’s… a stupid movie.”

Robb shrugs, “Theon, we watched transformers the whole afternoon, this will seem like a masterpiece anyway.”

Theon looks embarrassed but he does return to the movie and, softly, sucks his lips as the scenes proceed. Robb snuggles next to him. Offers his hand and Theon hides in the lagoon of his armpit, like a small thing, searching for warmth and closeness.

Until they are at a concert scene and Theon stiffens. He goes all quiet.

Robb holds him tighter.

He doesn’t want him to slip away.

And this song starts and he’s sure Theon is sniffling. Theon, sniffling.

Panic runs icy in Robb’s veins. He has never seen Theon crying if not for stuff like his dad beating him up.

And for a love song? In a romance movie?

Theon tries to muffle himself up, as if he were ashamed, but Robb holds him and kisses his forehead.

“I love you...”, he says, then, small as a prayer, loud as thunder.

And Robb kisses his forehead again.

“I know, baby.”

 

 

 

5.

When Robb tells Theon he got the tickets for the concert, Theon is happy, but he’s sure as hell extremely unaware of what Robb is planning.

Poor fool.

Robb has been planning this since that damn rainy night years ago.

If Nick Cave was responsible for Theon’s first damn  _I love you_ to him, he was going to at least bring good luck in the next step, right? He sure hopes so.

Theon is laughing and smiling wide, staring at Nick Cave with enough intensity that Robb would consider being jealous hadn’t they been together for a lustrum now.

The box burns in his pocket and he curses a bit how close they are to the stage, because on one side he does want Theon to enjoy himself, on the other he sure hopes not to annoy this man or to be brought on stage or that stuff, no, that would be a nightmare. Theon is not even out with all of his family yet.

He waits until he hears the first notes of that song.

It brings back all the time he waited for Theon, all the ridiculous hope for him to love him back, all the heartbeats, all the lies before and all the honesty after. And how good it felt to find their ribs did match.

Theon sniffles slightly and rubs his eyes, trying to hold it back, and he laughs before turning towards him. His smile freezes and he blinks.

Robb is on his knees with the little box open, the most hopeful expression on his face.

Theon’s face lights up, his jaw drops slightly and his lips quiver.

His hands grab the little red box and he stares at the little gold band ring as if it’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

“I love you...”, they both say, half-laughing, light dripping in their lungs.

Robb is not sure if it counts as the first time since engaged, the first time in public or the first time they say it in synchrony. If it counts as anything. To him it does.

“Is that… a yes?”, he asks, nervously, as if that absurd happiness is making him hallucinate.

“It would absolutely be a yes.”, Theon confirms, kissing him.

And the music grew louder, but they heard it less and less.

 


End file.
